The invention relates to infant care units of the type comprising a base with an infant-support surface above the base and either or both a canopy and a warmer located over the infant-support surface.
Infant care units, such as an infant incubator that includes an isolation chamber and various systems that maintain the isolation chamber at a controlled temperature and humidity to facilitate the development of a premature infant, are known. Such incubators conventionally include an infant-support surface for supporting the infant in the isolation chamber and some type of overhead structure, such as a canopy, above the infant-support surface. In some cases, the isolation chamber is encompassed by a set of panels arranged around the infant-support surface. The canopy cooperates with these panels to enclose the isolation chamber. Conventionally, access openings through which caregivers gain access to the infant are provided in either the canopy or in the panels. Such incubators may include canopies that have access doors to provide further access to the infant.
The isolation chamber will often include air circulation systems that provide controlled movement of air within the isolation chamber. The canopy is oftentimes arranged to direct the flow of air within the isolation chamber. It is, therefore, important for the canopy to be aligned over the patient-support surface to properly direct the flow of air. In addition, it is desirable for the canopy to be aligned with the set of panels that encompass the isolation chamber to minimize air and heat losses between the panels and the canopy.
The caregiver, however, may desire to have substantially unrestricted access to the infant for a myriad of reasons, including observation and/or treatment. Though incubators of the conventional type, that include canopies with access doors, are vertically adjustable, or separate and pivot, providing access to the infant, they do not provide completely uninhibited access to the infant. The canopy itself is still positioned directly above the infant even if portions of it are moved for access. If the incubator includes a warmer in lieu of, or in addition to, the canopy over the infant, that too, will obstruct access to the infant.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an incubator that includes a canopy and an apparatus for moving the canopy from above of the infant-support surface, thus, allowing unrestricted access to the infant by the caregiver.
Accordingly, an infant care unit and method for accessing an infant therein by allowing unrestricted access to same are provided. The unit includes a canopy movable between a central position directed at a platform upon which an infant rests, and a position spaced therefrom. In one illustrative embodiment, an overhead arm is disposed relative to the platform to have a central position. The overhead arm is also movable between the central position to a position spaced therefrom. Another illustrative embodiment includes a mechanism for locking either or both the overhead arm and the canopy in their central position when they are returned from the position spaced therefrom.
Another illustrative embodiment of the infant care unit includes a combination incubator and infant warmer that comprises a radiant heater and a canopy. The incubator and infant warmer include a generally vertical support adjacent a platform. The radiant heater is mounted on the vertical support for movement about the platform. The heater has a central position directed at the platform and retracted positions away from the platform. The canopy is movable with the heater and is configured to provide a closed space directed at the platform. A mechanism is also provided for releasably locking the heater in the central position.
Another illustrative embodiment of the infant care unit is provided which includes a patient support apparatus comprising a base, a patient support platform, an overhead arm and a mounting assembly. The patient support platform is carried by the base. The overhead arm is located generally above the patient support platform. The mounting assembly couples the overhead arm to the base for pivoting movement relative thereto. The pivoting movement is in a second plane that is generally parallel to a first plane which is defined by the patient support platform.
Another illustrative embodiment of the infant care unit is provided which includes a mounting assembly attached to a base and a canopy. The assembly also includes a pivot mechanism configured to permit movement of the canopy laterally in a plane above a patient support between a central position and a position spaced therefrom. The mounting assembly has upwardly extending telescoping members supporting the canopy in its lower use position and its upper spaced-apart position. In addition, the assembly includes a lock mechanism. The illustrative lock mechanism is configured to permit the canopy to move laterally when the canopy is extended upwardly to its upper spaced-apart position. The lock mechanism also comprises a structural member that is attached to the mounting assembly. The structural member is engagable with the pivot mechanism when the canopy is in its lower use position for preventing lateral movement of the canopy.
Another illustrative embodiment comprises a plate that is attached to the canopy. The plate is rotatable about a vertical axis relative to the base. In addition, a notch is formed in the plate. A stop member is provided that is engagable with the notch when the canopy is in the central position. The stop member may be configured to be urged into the notch when the canopy is in the central position.
Another illustrative embodiment of the infant care unit is provided which includes a patient support and canopy for isolating an infant. The canopy is engaged with the patient support forming an isolation chamber and defining a central position. A means for disengaging and moving the canopy between an upper spaced-apart position from the patient support and a lowered use position is provided. A means for supporting the canopy for movement between the central position and a position spaced therefrom when the canopy is in the upper spaced-apart position is also provided.
Another illustrative embodiment of the infant care unit is provided which includes a patient support apparatus comprising a base, a patient support platform, an overhead arm and a mounting assembly. The patient support platform is carried by the base. The overhead arm is located generally above the patient support platform. The mounting assembly couples the overhead arm to the base for pivoting movement relative thereto. The mounting assembly comprises a stationary first plate and a second plate. The second plate is movable relative to the first plate in a second plane that is generally parallel to a first plane defined by the infant-support platform.
A method is provided for accessing an infant in an infant care unit. The infant care unit provides a platform upon which the infant rests and a canopy positioned above the platform forming an isolation chamber that defines a central position. The method comprises the steps of raising the canopy upwardly relative to the platform between a lower use position and an upper spaced-apart position, and moving the canopy in a plane above the platform between the central position and a position spaced therefrom.
Additional features and advantages of the infant care unit will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the apparatus as presently perceived.